My Sensei My Future
by Takahiko Ichiro
Summary: sumarinya lihat saja diisinya typo, occ, gender Bender, femnaru. one shot


Semburat jingga sudah menghiasi cakrawala. Disebuah ruangan dengan beberapa meja berjajar diatasnya bertumpuk berlembar-lembar kertas. Ruangan terlihat hening dan sunyi hanya ada suara lembaran kertas pelan yang di balik oleh salah seorang penghuni yang tengah sibuk memeriksa buku tugas murid. Jemari panjang memegang bulpoin tak henti menari memberi nilai kerja anak didiknya seusai bola hitam memindai teliti dan jeli.

"Uchiha-sensei, Anda belum pulang?"

Yang di tanya mendongak dan menemukan pria pemilik janggut dengan sebatang rokok dibelahan bibirnya. Ia membenahi sejenak kacamata bacanya barulah menjawab. "Sebentar lagi. Anda sendiri Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Ah ya, saya sedang menunggu Hatake-sensei"

"Asuma?"

"Ah itu dia orangnya. Saya duluan Uchiha-sensei" pamitnya yang dibalas anggukkan singkat. Memandang arah dua pria yang melewati jendela kaca sampai menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Hening berbahasa lagi dari pihak pria Uchiha yang tertinggal kini kembali di sibukkan oleh tugas semula. Terus begitu sampai dua puluh menit lamanya yang di putus oleh dering telfon dari ponsel genggamnya. Si pria hanya melirik tanpa ada niatan menjawab walau sudah sampai panggilan ketiga sekali pun. Risih dan juga terganggu akhirnya ia mengangkat juga.

"Hallo?"

"Sensei akhirnya! Astaga kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat sangat-sangat membutuhmu seharusnya kau mengangkat lebih awal dan lalu-" mengoceh tiada henti seperti kereta api.

Ia mengeryit dan menjauhkan telfon. Nomor tak di kenal namun suara tak asing dan beraninya dia mencecarnya.

"Haruno-"

"Kami dalam bahaya Sensei! Cepatlah kemari!"

Meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan apa-apa di wajah tenangnya.

"Kau bisa memanggil Security!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku butuhnya Sensei! Dan hanya Sensei yang bisa membantu. Aku tunggu! Di lapangan!"

Pria berstatus guru matematika itu menghela napas. Beraninya si pinky pemerintahnya. Dia pikir dia siapa. Tak perduli guru berambut raven kembali melanjutkan tugasnya namun tak sampai 5 menit telfonnya kembali berdering.

"Urusai usuratonkanchi!" Geramnya dengan urat menonjol di nadinya.

"Sensei! Anda itu guru kenapa mengumpat heh?!" Bukannya marah atau kesal si pinky di seberang justru tertawa terdengar ceria. "Cepatlah dia hampir kehabisan"

Onyx itu berubah layu, terkesan malas. Tanpa di beritahu pun ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Katakan padanya, aku datangnya di detik terakhir nanti"

"SENSEEEEE!-"

Itu teriakkan terakhir dari si pinky yang terputus karena pria berprofesi guru mematikan sambungan telfon.

"Sensei! Astaga! Kenapa sangat sangat terlambat! Naru-chan sudah kehabisan! Cepatlah!"

Secepat dia menariknya secepat itu pula lepatan di terimanya.

"Sensei" terdengar mencicit. Iris hijau jamrud berkaca-kaca, jelas ia sedikit tersakiti oleh sikap senseinya. Ia tahu dan semua orang pun tahu Sensei bermarga Uchiha ini memang dingin namun ia baru tahu dia sangat-sangat dingin. Ini kali pertama interaksi mereka secara langsung selain di kelas dan diluar jam belajar. Memang sebagian orang lebih menyukai karakter male dingin. Namun percayalah, jika mengalaminya sendiri pasti rasanya sungguh berbeda. Sakit sekali jika di perlakukan dingin. Bohong jika pria dingin menyenangkan. Mereka itu menyebalkan sebenarnya.

"Cukup tunjukkan tidak perlu ada sentuhan"

Arogan sudah pasti. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Layu. "Baik sensei" kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Kenapa kau mengajak di- hey wajahmu kenapa Saku" irisnya beralih ke wali kelasnya. "Sensei kau apakan sahabatku?!" Seperti biasa dia akan langsung berapi-api, mudah emosi.

"Tidak ada" singkat, padat dan menyebalkan. Itulah sensei mereka jika diluar jam efektif.

"Sak-ouch" ia mau berdiri menghampiri sahabatnya namun terurung karena rasa nyeri menyerang di pergelangan kaki.

"Naru kau tidak apa-apa" ia menghampiri nampak cemas.

"Tidak Saku" gelengnya. "Hanya saja untuk apa kau memanggilnya heh?!" Pria yang mendapat delikan mengalihkan pandangan membuat pemilik safir menggeram.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengundangnya" bisiknya melirik pria bersetalan guru yang acuh tak acuh.

"Aku bilang apa tadi! Kau tidak mendengarku. Dia pria tidak berguna!" Teriaknya menarik atensi si pria segera.

"Naru bisa kau kecilkan suaramu? Lihat, dia sekarang memelototi kita" cicit si merah jambu pucat.

"Heh kau pikir aku takut" dengan agak pincang pemilik merah jambu cerah menyeret kedua kakinya kearah pria raven. "Minta maaflah pada sahabatku sensei!" Desisnya mencengkram baju bagian depannya.

"Aku tidak bersalah untuk apa minta maaf"

"Kau!"

Safir berkilat bertemu onyx tenang.

"Itachi sialan!" Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi muka batu didepannya. Cengkraman berbalas. Tidak dengan tenaga penuh memang namun cukup menggertak.

"Betapa tidak sopannya dirimu. Sekarang minta maaflah pada senseimu"

"Mana sudi!"

"Namikaze Naru!" Bola hitam bergerak tajam yang dibalas dengusan si gadis.

"Lepas!" Gadis pemilik kelopak sakura berdesis akan kekuatan cengkraman yang bertambah di sikunya.

"Urusai aniki. Mau sampai kapan kau memusuhi gadis itu"

Baik kepala mahkota jambu cerah maupun sehitam arang menoleh kearah yang sama dengan delikan. Sayangnya hanya dibalas kekehan geli.

"Kalau kalian melakukannya bersamaan kalian malah jadi terlihat serasi kalian tahu"

"Kami tidak serasi!" seru keduanya mendorong satu sama lain, menjauh.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah senja. Mau sampai kapan kalian berkencan"

"Kami tidak kencan!"

Kali ini tawa meledak dari pihak penggoda yang baru datang dan mendapat delikan super maut dari kedua objek.

"Sasuke-kun"

Suara lembut yang terdengar mengalihkan pandangan pemuda raven berujung runcing di bagian belakang. Ia mengangguk kearah gadis yang mendekat kemudian berucap. "Biar kuantar kau pulang"

"Hei Sasuke bagaimana denganku. Aku juga sahabatmu! Kau amnesia?!"

Langkah itu terhenti di ikuti gadis disampingnya. Tanpa menoleh ia berucap dari sisi bahunya. "Hari ini saja rasanya kau bukan sahabatku. Selamat tinggal"

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

Itachi berdesis terganggu oleh nada melengking disisinya.

"Aku juga sebaiknya pulang" gumam Itachi sendiri hendak melangkah namun terurung karena sebuah cubitan di kemeja yang ia kenakan di bagian pinggang. Itachi menoleh dan menemukan Naru merunduk dalam.

"Sensei"

Itachi menaikkan alis akan nada suara kecil Naru. Hampir mencicit.

"Hn"

"Kali ini" dia mendongak seketika. "Tolong aku" biru langitnya berkilau ditempa semburat senja. Itachi mengalihkan pandangan sejenak. Sudut bibir terangkat samar.

"Dalam sejarahku sepertinya aku belum pernah berbaik hati, well, kecuali ke adikku"

"Sensei! Kenapa kau bisa sangat kejam! Kau ini manusia atau bukan?! Aku ini seorang gadis! Tetanggamu! Sedang terluka! Tidakkah kau kasihan terhadapku." serunya jengkel. "Walau secuil sekalipun" gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati.

Itachi menyeringai maju kehadapan wajah Naru. "Memangnya siapa suruh berantem hem?" Bola hitam dengan jelas merujuk pada tanda-tanda lebam di wajah putih putri pasangan Namikaze. Naru tergagap.

"I-itu...haish, itukan hobiku, Sensei seperti tidak tahu hobiku saja" kali ini putri Minato bertingkah sangat konyol.

"Rambut di cat pink, lengan kemeja di gulung, rok jauh dari standar," Naru ternganga karena Itachi berani menujuk bagian tubuhnya yang berharga.

"P-pelecehan!" Gagapnya.

"-suka tidur di kelas, suka melanggar peraturan, sulit dididik, jadi langganan guru BP, dan hobi berantem. Mau jadi apa kamu hem?" Ucap Itachi meneruskan seolah kalimatnya tidak pernah terpenggal.

Naru malah menyeringai. "Cukup menikahi pria pintar, kaya dan mau tunduk terhadapku, kurasa masa depanmu akan baik-baik saja dan cukup cemerlang" ejeknya.

Itachi tertawa sebentar. "Kau kebanyakan bermimpi. Bangunlah putri dongeng" deliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pandangan Itachi jatuh kearah Naru yang tiba-tiba terduduk di rerumputan.

"Capek Sensei berdiri terus. Sini deh duduk" tanpa menunggu jawaban dan reaksi Itachi, Naru sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangan Itachi sampai guru matematika itu turun kemudian mengatur posisi duduknya juga. Naru cuma nyengir akan Itachi yang memberinya delikan mata.

"Huft aku capek banget"

"Tidak usah pakai gelendotan" tanpa perasaan Itachi mendorong sisi kepala merah muda menjauh namun dasar Naru dia cuek dan keras kepala hingga mengembalikan kepalanya ditempat semula, pundak Itachi, dan mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan senseinya. Matahari semakin turun hari gelap datang. Semilir angin menerbangkan perlahan rambut mereka. Sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka disana. Naru hampir jatuh tertidur kalau saja Itachi tidak membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya...apa yang kita lakukan sedari tadi. Duduk berdekatan dan kau bersandar padaku begini"

Naru terkekeh. Ia selipkan helai jambunya kebelakang telinga. Sedikit memperbaiki posisinya. Ujung hidung lancip Naru sempat mendusel lengan Itachi yang berbalut lapisan kain.

"Aku bicara padamu"

"Iyakah? Kupikir Sensei cuma bermonolog" cerianya menopang sudut lancip dagunya diatas pundak Itachi. Itachi masih memandang lurus ke depan dan kalau saja Itachi sampai menoleh kesamping sudah dipastikan wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Padahal Naru sudah sangat mengharapkan. Sayang sekali.

Itachi merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Cahaya dari ponsel menerangi wajah Itachi yang memang berada di kegelapan bersama Naru.

"Oka-san dan Otou-san tidak khawatir. Jadi kau tidak usah pulang terlalu terburu-buru. Santai saja. Nikmati harimu"

Pesan macam apa ini, Itachi jelas menggerutu akan sms yang dikirim Sasuke. Naru yang ikut membaca otomatis tertawa.

"Sahabat yang pengertian pada kakak ipar"

"Siapa kakak ipar siapa?" Itachi menoleh. Ujung hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Aku kan nanti nikah sama Sensei jadi aku nanti jadi kakak ipar Sasuke otomatis kan?" Cerianya.

Itachi sedikit mengangkat satu bahu.

"PD sekali" membalikkan pandangan tersenyum tanpa makna.

"Ah nyamannya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi memandang lurus mahkota merah muda palsu yang dengan polos berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Bersantai sejenak. Biarkan aku Sensei"

Kesal memang namun Itachi membiarkan gadis yang sekarang memejam mata. Itachi memilih memandang langit yang mulai menampakkan taburan bintang tidak menyadari Naru membuka satu mata sebentar sebelum kembali menutupnya.

"Kita sedang apa sebenarnya Naru?"

"Entahlah, menurut persepsi masing-masing saja"

Jawaban menjengkelkan. Gen Uzumaki-nya kambuh. Dan memang pada dasarnya gadis ini lebih sering mengkonsumsi Uzumaki dari pada Namikaze.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Belum, nanti, sebentar lagi"

"Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu khawatir?"

"Tidak akan. Saku sudah pulang. Dia pasti akan memberitahu oka-san. Jadi tenang saja"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sial, kenapa ia harus gagap segala. Namun bagaimana tidak, gadis itu dengan polosnya menghadapnya. Menghadapnya! Catat itu! Kalian ingatkan dimana gadis itu sekarang posisinya? Dan otomatis dia menghadap...oke, stop Itachi, tidak perlu di jelaskan secara terus terang. Karena itu agak errr...mengganggu. Eh?

"Apa?" Naru mendongak polos, atau pura-pura polos, lengannya masih melingkar di sekitar pinggang Itachi. Itachi menggeram.

"Menjauh Naru" suaranya dingin berbeda dengan hatinya yang mulai agak cemas.

"Kenapa?" Ia memasang wajah polos. "Aku terbiasa dengan oka-san seperti ini" Naru mau membenamkan wajahnya kearah perut Itachi seperti yang sering di lakukannya kepada ibunya, Kusina, namun ini Itachi, jelas saja pemuda 24 itu segera mendorong kepalanya menjauh.

"Ouch sensei, kau sangat kasar padaku"

"Salah siapa berbuat mesum" Itachi menggedik.

"Mesum apanya!" Serunya. "Aku cuma sedikit bermanja dengan Sensei" terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir, sebelum kembali berucap. "Seperti yang kulakukan dengan oka-san atau Saku"

Itachi menghela kasar. "Tempatkan dirimu dengan benar Naru"

Dahi Itachi berkedut saat Naru memperbaiki posisinya. Ralat, cuma meluruskan kaki.

"Maksudku, lihat dengan siapa kau melakukannya. Pikirkan baik dan buruknya" Naru memutar mata. "Dan dengan siapa kau melakukannya"

"Dengan Sensei, aku mengenalmu sama seperti halnya oka-san dan Saku" jawaban menyebalkan. Sungguh membuat Itachi ingin meremasnya.

"Ada perbedaan. Dan itu besar. Mereka perempuan sama sepertimu. Dan aku, well, jelas lawan jenismu. Tidakkah kau merasa canggung"

"Tidak" jawaban terlalu cepat. "Lagipula kita sudah sering melakukannya. Dulu"

"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda"

"Dimana bedanya?"

"Sudahlah lupakan"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Naru menyeringai licik. Kemudian dengan cepat menyelinap, mendekap erat.

"Namikaze" Ia membeku. Tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya kelopak penampung bola hitam saja yang melebar. Senyum Naru perlahan memudar, gadis itu mengeryit.

"Err Sensei ini kok...keras?"

Seketika itu juga Naru terlempar karena di campakkan Itachi. Bukannya marah karena tindak Itachi yang terbilang kasar, Naru justru terguling-guling dengan tertawa-tawa meninggalkan alis kiri senseinya yang berkedut, jengkel.

"Yang sudah mau menikah. Bagaimana perasaannya" sebuah suara memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Selain sudah hapal suara si pemilik, ia juga bisa melihat dari arah cermin yang memang tengah ditatapnya. "Biar ku periksa" Ia masih diam walau kedua tangan porselen berlabuh didada bidangnya. "Aw ini luar biasa. Tiga kali lipat aniki"

"Bisa tidak usah menggangguku Sasuke"

"Tidak" jawaban manis dengan senyum. "Kau gugup? Biar kubantu"

Sasuke memutar Itachi untuk menghadapnya. Jika dilihat memang Itachi lebih tinggi dari Sasuke hanya saja untuk porsi tubuh sepertinya Sasuke yang lebih berisi.

"Kau sudah hapal teksnya"

"Kau kira pelajaran"

"Anggap saja begitu"

"Yah, mungkin"

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita coba"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita latihan"

"Ck, seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja" Itachi berbalik kembali menghadap cermin. "Kalau tidak ada kerjaan. Keluarlah. Jangan ganggu aku"

"Izumi belum datang"

"Itu bukan urusanku"

"Aku tidak punya partner"

"Oh ayolah Aniki, apa kau masih marah pacarmu jatuh cinta padaku"

Itachi memberi senyum sinis. "Kau merebutnya" desisnya. Mata itu masih terluka dan suaranya masih ada kesakitan.

"Well, ya, aku minta maaf"

Itachi menggerakkan gigi. "Maaf tidak cukup Sasuke"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku mencintainya"

"Aku juga mencintainya!" Itachi mengetatkan rahang.

"Aniki sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana hatimu dihari bahagiamu"

"Sasuke"

Pemilik nama menoleh kearah pintu. Diikuti Itachi hanya dengan tatapan. Disana, di bingkai pintu berdiri pria Uchiha lain dengan rambut raven agak ikal. Pria itu terlihat menangguk. Dari tatapannya seolah memberi isyarat. Sasuke yang paham segera beranjak dari dekat Itachi.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi" desisnya dari sisi bahunya saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Aku tahu. Maaf" suaranya terdengar menyesal, mewakili perasaanya yang sungguh-sungguh. Pria raven ikal memberi tepukan dibahunya. "Dia ada dibawah, temuilah dia"

"Mau apa kau Shisui?" Itachi segera menanyai pria raven ikal yang mendekat begitu Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat.

"Apa kau datang untuk merebut mantanmu, seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padaku" Itachi berterus terang.

"Tidak Itachi, aku tidak mungkin sekejam itu. Kau tahukan aku sangat menyayangimu"

Itachi mendengus. "Adik yang kusayang saja merebut orang yang kucintai"

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Sasuke." Shisui berucap tegas. Onyx hampir serupa bertemu di cermin. "Dan tolong maafkan Sasuke, dia sudah sangat menyesal sekarang. Aku bisa melihatnya tadi. Jadi, bisa kau lupakan, ah tidak, kenang masa lalumu dan songsong hari depan. Bisa?"

"Entahlah"

"Itachi, tolong jangan sakiti dia" rematan diberikan di bahu kanan Itachi. "Sebenarnya dia sudah mencintaimu dari dulu, dan sekarang mungkin masih, ah tidak bukan mungkin namun pasti. Aku yakin"

"Aku yang tidak yakin Shisui"

Onyx Shisui menajam kemudian membalikkan tubuh Itachi untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Itachi Uchiha tolong berjanjilah padaku" onyx mereka berbenturan. "Sebenarnya dia tetap mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, tidak pernah. Dia hanya menganggapku kakak" Itachi menilai mata Shisui untuk mencari kebohongan. Namun nihil.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berjanji"

Shisui menghela napas. Ia mengerti dan tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Itachi. "Yah, aku juga tak bisa memaksamu. Namun satu hal, jika kau melukainya, aku tak segan merebutnya darimu untuk menjadikannya milikku. Tak perduli dia tak ingin aku sekalipun"

Iris obsidian memancar serius dan penuh tekad dari putra Uchiha Kagami.

Dilain tempat mempelai wanita terlihat merunduk. Ada awan hitam menggantung di atas kepalanya. Seolah ada beban yang tengah di tanggungnya. Dan ya, itu memang benar. Wanita itu terus memegangi jarinya. Jari manis lebih tepatnya. Jari yang telah terlingkari cincin putih bertabur berlian yang di sematkan oleh tunangannya beberapa bulan lalu. Hatinya memang mantap akan pilihan pendamping hidupnya. Namun tetap saja ketakutan itu terselip dihatinya. Ia tahu pernikahan ini hanya cinta sepihak. Begitu menurutnya. Membuat ketakutan-ketakutan terburuk berhamburan di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia sangat cemas. Setelah penolakannya, kepindahannya selama 5 tahun, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali, namun dia tetap sama. Tidak pernah mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya adik perempuannya yang dia sayangi.

Tangan bersarung tangan transparan terangkat untuk mengusap air bening yang merembes. Penantian cukup untuknya, ia pikir setelah ia pergi dan kembali ia bisa mengatasi perasaanya namun ia salah. Hatinya selalu tertuju padanya. Ia sengaja menolak beberapa pria yang menyatakan perasan padanya namun kenapa dia belum mengerti juga. Kenapa dia masih saja mencintai teman kecilnya yang jelas-jelas mudah tergoda oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Itachi baka" Ia bergumam dengan sengau. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap dirinya di cermin. Hanya satu kata. Berantakan. Make up-nya hancur karena tangisnya. "Kau memang jelek Naru" Ia tertawa menyedihkan. "Pantas saja Itachi tidak pernah menyukaimu"

Ketukan di jendela sebelah kanan mengalihkan pandangan Naru. Iris lautnya melebar begitu mengenali si mengetuk. "Itachi"

Segera saja gadis Namikaze menghampiri sambil menjinjing gaun pengantinnya yang berat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menanyai dari balik jeruji jendela.

"Keluarlah" desisnya. Irisnya memandang sekitar.

Sedikit bingung namun tetap mengiyakan. "Sebentar"

Naru membuka kunci. Itachi mundur menyingkir saat Naru membukanya sepelan dan secepat yang ia bisa kemudian melangkah keluar di bantu Itachi. "Itachi kau mau kemana? Kenapa disini?" Tanyanya was-was, gadis itu mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka kedua tangannya berada di atas lengan tangan Itachi, memegang.

"Naru, apa kau mencintaiku?"

] tertegun, Naru terdiam penuh pemikiran.

"Naru?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" sangat, batinnya melanjutkan.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" Ia meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"E-Eh, kemana?"

Itachi menoleh dan memberi senyum sekali lagi. "Kawin lari"

"Eh?" Kagetnya sebelum sebelum sinting terbit di wajah putri tunggal Minato dan Kusina. "Oh itu ide seru, ayo kalau begitu" semangatnya. Dengan senang hati mengikuti jejak langkah Itachi. Mereka keluar dari lingkungan hotel tidak mudah. Selain banyaknya orang yang bisa melihat mereka penjagaan juga cukup ketat namun sepertinya keduanya menikmati acara melarikan diri mereka. Sesekali merunduk dibelakang pohon pagar tak jarang berlari cepat menyelinap di celah pilar sebelum akhirnya memasuki sebuah Jeep yang sepertinya milik salah seorang teman Itachi. Terbukti dengan lambang awan merah di hampir seluruh bodi mobil. Mereka tertawa begitu didalam mobil dan Itachi segera melajukan mobil cepat.

"Astaga Itachi, itu sangat menegangkan." Naru memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Tapi seru" wajahnya berseri-seri. Itachi terkekeh. Ia tak menyangka aksi mereka tadi begitu memicu adrenalin, terutama saat mereka hampir tertangkap mata oleh salah seorang bodyguard bertubuh tegap. Namun ia sangat menikmatinya.

Senyum ceria Naru perlahan turun. Gadis itu memandangi Itachi. Sebuah kelegaan entah jenis apa menyusup hatinya membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kita harus melarikan diri begini Itachi" alisnya bertaut, ia agak bingung. Bukankah mereka akan menikah? Lalu kenapa harus ada acara melarikan diri begini?

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti insting dan pikiranku"

Naru mengumbar senyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan. Itachi memberhentikan laju jeepnya di sebuah tempat antah berantah dengan pemandangan alam membentang. Didepan mereka ada jembatan beton yang dibawahnya mengalir aliran sungai ada air terjun juga. Alirannya begitu deras. Angin segera menyerbu mereka begitu turun dari mobil.

"Wow" takjub Naru akan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Kenapa kita kesini Itachi?"

Itachi mau menjawab sudah membuka mulut namun keduluan disela Naru. "Jangan katakan ini insting dan pikiranmu lagi"

Rahang Itachi kaku sebelum sebuah senyum terlukis. "Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu" elaknya. "Aku memang pernah kesini jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengajakmu" ucapnya setengah jujur.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah dan udaranya juga sejuk" senyum hadir di wajah cantiknya. Itachi mengambil posisi didekat Naru. Mereka bersandar di bodi depan mobil bagian samping. "Kurasa mereka sekarang cemas mencari kita"

"Untuk sejenak lupakan mereka dulu, sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku"

Naru menangguk menyetujui. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. Agak takut. Namun Itachi tidak mendorongnya dan malahan melingkarinya dengan jemari di bahu kirinya, menariknya mendekat membuat sebuah senyum terbit dibibir peachnya.

"Kau belum menceritakan alasan tindakan kita Itachi. Kitakan akan menikah kenapa kabur segala"

Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia tengah di landa panik hingga jadi berbuat hal konyol. Ia tidak tahu ini termasuk hal konyol atau tidak. Mungkin masuk kategori aneh karena membawa lari mempelainya sendiri. Sungguh Itachi Uchiha makhluk konyol di muka Konoha saat ini. Ia mengakui. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang luar biasa" egonya sangat tinggi. Ia tidak semudah itu bertindak bodoh membocorkan kekonyolannya.

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku berdecap. Terima kasih. Ini memang luar biasa"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kemudian hening beberapa waktu.

"Naru" suara Itachi berubah nadanya terdengar serius membuat Naru mendongak. "Y-ya"

"Jujur, aku belum bisa jatuh cinta padamu"

Ada perasaan sakit mencubitnya. "Namun ketahuilah" Itachi membetulkan posisi mereka menjadi berdiri tegak yang diikuti Naru. Mereka sekarang berhadapan. Tangan Itachi menangkap perpotongan leher gadisnya. Gadisnya? Itachi meneguk, sebuah debaran tiba-tiba menghampiri. Naru mulai merasakan rasa gigil berlari di tulang punggungnya saat Itachi membelai pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Rasa sayangku begitu besar padamu" dahi mereka bertemu. Naru bisa merasakan napas panas Itachi yang berbau mint mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya. "Ajari aku mencintaimu Naru"

Senyum itu terlukis. "Pasti"

"Terima kasih" senyumnya. Melabuhkan kecupan lama di pelipis pirang pengantinnya. Naru memejam mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang Itachi berikan.

Untuk kesekian kali pria pirang melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kegelisahan jelas terlihat di wajah rupawannya sedari tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dattebane?"

"Sina? Aku sedang menunggu Naru"

"Jadi kau menunggu dan bukan menjemputnya"

"Apa?!"

"Dasar Minato ceroboh. Ayo cepat susul dia" Ia jadi ikut cemas sekarang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Kupikir dia belum selesai berdandan" Minato bergegas ke ruang rias mempelai menggandeng tangan istrinya.

Setiba di sana, ruangan kosong. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada siapapun disini? Dimana putriku?"

"M-minato-sama, maafkan saya, saya lalai menjaga nona hingga dia-"

"Dasar bodoh" rahang Minato mengeras. Kemudian berteriak memanggil penjaga bodohnya. "Cepat cari putriku. Jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukannya. Atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya"

"Baik Namikaze-sama" serentak mereka bergegas pergi.

"Naru-chan" Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Dimana kami nak, Oka-san harap kau baik-baik saja putriku, dimana pun kau berada." Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi sahabat sekaligus calon besannya. "Hallo Miko-chan"

Seorang bersetelan berlari tergesa kearah kepala keluarga Uchiha. "Uchiha-sama, Itachi-sama tidak ada di ruangannya"

"Apa?!"

"I-Iya, Uchiha-sama"

"Bagaimana bisa" Ia merasa terbodohi sekarang. Sudah hampir dua jam, dan ia tidak menaruh curiga apa-apa.

"Kami menemukan beberapa orang di ruangan Itachi-sama dalam posisi terikat"

"Sekarang menyebar. Cari mereka sampai dapat" sementara semua orang di pesta kacau balau karena menghilangnya kedua mempelai yang di khawatirkan malah tengah mengumbar senyum di tempat lain bersama masa depan yang akan mereka rintis tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

"Kita akan membangun keluarga disini Naru. Kau maukan?"

"Iya. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Itachi. Sampai sisa hidup Naru Namikaze ini. Itu janjiku"

The End.


End file.
